


See You Again

by IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic



Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Milt dies, Russ angst, he just wants to see Milt again, season finale au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic/pseuds/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Milt did die?<br/>...Russ just wants to see him again. </p>
<p>Songvid requested by evila_elf. I hope you like it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evila_elf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evila_elf/gifts).



> Mwahaha! I had just enough time to make one more video...and then I'm going to the Philippines tee hee. ^.^  
> This sad video was requested by evila_elf who wanted a Paul Walker like tribute video for Milt as if he did die in the season finale. So...major AU.   
> I don't know if I did this good enough :P doesn't seem sad/angsty enough but then again, I don't have the strength to really kill Milt off...haha.


End file.
